Almost Famous
by kristinaxchaos
Summary: Dave Batista’s little sister bites off a little more than she can chew, the start of a new career, rumors, and finding the guy she thinks she's meant to be with. Will it be too overwhelming, with a little help can she survive in the lime light?
1. A New Beginning

|**Note: I do not own the WWE and their respective wrestlers. However, I do own Kat and any other original character you may come across.**|  
Also, granted this isn't the first fic I've written, it is however, the first one I've posted.  


* * *

It was that time once again, graduation. After four trying years of college, I finally managed to finish my bachelors in business management. As I was packing my things I was wondering who would even bother to show up to congratulate me. I knew my parents would be there, that was to be expected, but I was hoping that my brother Dave would show up, but knowing him, he would use the worn out excuse that his work was somewhere on the other side of the country and that he couldn't get away. It's the same excuse that I've heard for I don't know how long. He used it when my high school graduation came, when I turned 18, and again when I turned 21. What really made this time any different? I know I shouldn't give him a hard time. He's famous, that's what I always hear, or that I'm being selfish for trying to take him from his work. Personally, I think selfish would be locking him in my closet so that he would be there for all of the important events in my life, instead of being in a wrestling ring. Oh wait, I forgot to mention, my brother was a professional wrestler in the WWE, and well known for that matter. He was Dave Batista, otherwise known as The Animal.

I took one last look around my room; everything was boxed up, from posters to books to clothes and little mementos of my college life. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. The black and white polka dot dress I had on fit me well, with the red ribbon tied around my waist, the red twill bottom to puff out the dress, and the strappy red heels gave me the perfect 50's house wife look. My hair didn't help the image much. The black and fire engine red highlighted hair that barely reached my mid back was pinned back with a black flower and had soft spiral curls. I did my make up to match, subtle black eyeliner with cherry red lips. I was dressed to kill. Looking at my watch I realized I had only 20 minutes to be at the stadium. Quickly I threw on my white gown, grabbed my cap and my valedictorian speech and was out the door.

I stood on the stage at the stadium with the salutatorian and watched as the other graduates filed in to take their seats. I quickly scanned the crowd to see if I could find my parents, but to no avail, from here everyone looked the same. After the dean of the school made his speech, he passed it on to Gina Michaels, the Salutatorian. While she gave her speech I couldn't help but think about the differences between us. She was the perfect bookworm. She tutored students in her free time, participated in many clubs that helped the community, while me on the other hand, I was on the dance team, the gymnastics team, the swim team, and was well known as a party animal. In my opinion, she should've been valedictorian, she was perfect for it, but I beat her out by .02%. I blame the competitive side of me, and having to win everything. Quickly she wrapped up her speech and handed the microphone and spot light over to me.

"And now, for the valedictorian, Katherine Batista." She announced. I slowly stood up and with a smile on my face, I approached the podium. As I walked I saw 4 people stand up for me, two of which were my parents, I saw the enormous figure of my brother, and the last person I couldn't identify.

"First off I would like to thank the faculty, the administration, and of course our friends and family who have pushed us throughout these rough four years of our lives…" I began. "If I had to describe college in one word, it would be this: oops. You might forget what you learn from reading a book, but you'll never forget what you learn from sticking your finger in a power outlet. That pretty much summarizes the college experience: it's quick, it's shocking, and it makes you smell like burned hotdogs. If you're not firmly grounded, you're going to die, and if you're not smart, you're going to do it again. Some kids put their finger in a power outlet two or three times before they learn their lesson. "I continued, and at least received a laugh out of the audience. I continued onto many of the experiences I had shared with many of the students, and how we had all grew up together learning that it's a big and crazy world out there. I finished my speech and received a standing ovation from the graduating class and the friends and family that joined us. Then slowly the handed out the diplomas, and graduation was officially over.

"KAT!" I heard my name screamed as I looked for my family. Quickly I saw the overbearing figure of my brother and ran towards everyone. I was greeted by a warm hug from my mother and a kiss from my father, both congratulating me on a wonderful speech. Then it was time to confront my brother.

"Wow. I'm impressed, you actually made it." I stated putting my hands on my hips.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smiled warmly at me.

"Unlike my high school graduation, my 18th birthday and my 21st birthday, need I go on?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Kat, don't be like that." He growled. "Be happy I made it!" he said crossing his arms. "And you look so different from the last time I've seen you. You have your lip pierced?" He questioned touching my lip, and sadly I flinched away from him.

"And my industrial, and I have 5 tattoos, but you would know that if you were around more." I said with a disappointed tone in my voice.

"About that," He started. "I wanted to make that up to you. I talked to mom and dad, and they both agreed, as my graduation present, you get to spend a couple months on the road with me and the WWE." He smiled as my jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious?!" I squealed with delight. "When do we leave?!"

"As soon as we get your stuff from your room, it's going to be moved to my house." He smiled as I ran and gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you!" I whispered into his ear as we heard a cough from behind us.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Kat, this is one of my close friends that I would like you to meet. This is Randy Orton." He said as he sat me down and his friend came into view, and I was face to face with a tall brown haired blue eyed stud with a gorgeous smile.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Legend Killer himself?" I questioned looking him up and down offering my hand.

"The one and only." He smirked gently shaking my hand. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my parents, still feeling Randy's eyes on me.

"So," I began. "Shall we head to my room and snag my belongings?" I asked with a smile. There was a mutual nod, and off we went to the dorms.

I chatted happily with my family as we headed up the stairs of the building and towards my room. As soon as I was inside, I quickly removed my cap and gown and placed them on the bed and announced that I was going to change before we started moving my belongings downstairs to load them into the small U-Haul trailer that my parents had rented for me. I rummaged through my suitcase and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and 2 tank tops, one a dark gray and one a deep shade of plum. I headed to the bathroom adjoined to my room and slipped out of my dress and into the new outfit. Carefully I placed the dress and heels into the garment bag I had hanging in the bathroom and exited with the dress in hand. When I stepped out, I noticed that the boys and my father had already started carrying down the boxes.

"So, honey, are you excited to be joining your brother?" My mother asked smiling sweetly at me.

"I am! It's going to be a great opportunity. Who knows, maybe I'll get a job out of all this." I said setting the garment bag on my bed and started to look for my black flip flops.

"You do have a point there, but would you be able to work with you brother?" My mother questioned concerned as she placed my cap and gown in the bag with my dress.

"I'm sure I can handle it. I mean it wouldn't be the first time. We did work at Wendy's together when we were younger." I laughed thinking about when I worked the drive thru at Wendy's and always making fun of Dave because all he did was flip burgers. My mom smiled reminiscing with me when the boys entered the room once again.

"What's so funny?" My brother asked confused when my mother and I burst in to a fit of giggles.

"Nothing burger boy, it's nothing at all." I grinned knowing he hated the nickname from the past.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that again?" He growled picking up another box. I just laughed at him as he stalked out of the room. Eventually the boxes and my suitcases made their way downstairs, I started to leave the room, and took one last look at where I spent the last 4 years of my life. I smiled to myself knowing that this chapter of my life was coming to an end, and I was beginning a new one, that I had no idea where it would lead me. I closed the door and walked down the hall, not bothering to take a look back. I exited the building, and put my sunglasses on and jumped in my gray BMW; I was ready to start my new life and excited to see where it would take me.

* * *

Well there you have it, the very first chapter. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!


	2. Moving In

**| Once again, I don't own a damn thing, well except for my characters.|  


* * *

**

The drive from Virginia Tech in Richmond to DC wasn't that bad, ok I stand corrected. It was horrible! I swear Virginian's need to learn how to drive and stay off my ass! I had a terrible temper as it was, but the traffic out of Richmond wasn't helping my road rage one bit.

I had Dave and Randy just ahead of me in Dave's Escalade pulling the small U-Haul. 'Now isn't that an odd sight?' I asked myself thinking how funny Dave's massive Escalade looked pulling the trailer. As I was laughing to myself the familiar ringtone of Parkway Drive went off. I quickly grabbed my phone and opened it not bothering to check the caller id.

"Hey B!" I greeted excitedly.

"Hey girl!" She answered. "How was graduation? I'm so sorry I missed it, but apparently the office just couldn't function without me today." She sighed.

"It's perfectly fine. But you'll never guess what?" I paused. "Dave showed up!" I squealed. She knew how important it was to me for my brother to be there and all the numerous times he had let me down.

"Wow, the big buffoon actually showed up? I'm in shock! So are you still in Richmond?" She asked me curiously.

"Yeah, about that." I started. "I'm moving to DC with Dave, and I'm going to start touring with him. It kind of came out of the blue, but he says he wants to make up for lost time, and who knows I might just land a job out of this."

"That's amazing!" She said. She took it a lot better than what I thought she would. "And DC isn't that far from me, what 3 hours? We'll just have to chill when you get back, 'cause we all know I'll still be here." She said sarcastically. "Just don't forget about your friends that are miserably stuck here at Ft. Lee."

"You know I won't, but I'm driving, can I call you back?" I asked.

"Anytime, you know my cell is always on." She laughed. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sighed. I was definitely going to miss her, and I had to make sure the next time the WWE was in Virginia to get her some tickets, I know how they just love to have military on the show. Did I forget to mention that my best friend was in the Army? I had met her through my friend Stephen, who she was dating at the time, at a Parkway Drive concert, and we instantly bonded. We had been through thick and thin, and even her and Stephen's break up. She was really down to earth and that's one of the reasons why we got along so well. Kristina was one of the few people that I knew that didn't try to use me to meet my brother, even though on Monday nights we would watch RAW and she would just go completely crazy over Cena. Hey, now there's a thought, maybe I could get those two together. I laughed at the thought of that, they would be cute, and I could see it now.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the driveway of Dave's 2 story house. He had a beautiful white Victorian house with a wrap-around porch and a massive yard. I looked around and noticed that the closest neighbors we had were about a mile away on either side of us. Figures, Dave would want his privacy, and who could blame him. I pulled my car up next to his and shut off the engine. I hesitated before getting out of the car, 'Boy, this is overwhelming' I thought to myself. I got out the car and met up with Dave and Randy on the porch.

"Welcome to your new home sis." Dave said as he unlocked the door. "And be careful of the dogs." He smiled as he opened the door. My breath was taken away as I opened the door. This place was huge! The entrance way had an oak floor and led right into the living room where he had a massive flat screen hanging on the wall along with surround sound. To the left of that was his entertainment center complete with stereo, Xbox 360, Play station 3, and every cd imaginable. To the right of the TV was a fireplace and on the mantle he had many picture of his family and friends, including my favorite one of me and him on my 19th birthday, when we were in the pool and he was tossing me over his shoulder. I stared at the picture a few more minutes when I noticed someone was behind me.

"That was a fun day." Dave commented.

"Had some of my favorite memories from that day." I sighed looking at the picture one last time.

"Let's go to your room." He said grabbing my arm and leading me over to the staircase leading to the second floor. "My room is to the left." He said once we were at the top of the stairs. "And over this way is your room." He said going right. "Now I've left everything alone, I figured you would want to decorate everything yourself, but we have the basics, a bed, dresser, nightstand, lamp, and I put a desk in here. Mom bought the sheets and everything for you bed, because I was clueless." He laughed opening the door. I walked into the room and was in complete shock.

"Dave, think you went a little overboard?" I asked taking in my complete surroundings. The room was huge, and with all that Dave bought me, I still had and infinite amount of room.

"Well, I bought everything I thought you would need." He grinned. "But I'm going to go help Randy start bringing in your things." He said exiting the room. I took another look around the room, there was a king sized bed with a black metal canopy, I had a long black and white marble looking dresser complete with a mirror, a small black nightstand to match, the computer desk was also black and more than enough room for my little laptop and printer, and last but not least a 32" plasma screen TV on my wall.

"This is amazing." I said aloud. I noticed 2 doors in my room, one leading to a massive walk in closet, the other leading to a personal bathroom. I felt like I was living in a dream. Eventually I found the things my mother bough for my bed, and it was almost a replica of the things I had back at her house. I had a black comforter and turquoise sheets, with black and blue pillowcases. It fit the bed perfectly and went great with the thin black canopy I had. Slowly as the boys brought up my belongings I unpacked and put everything away. Before I knew it, I had my posters and pictures of friends and family hanging on my walls, my computer and stereo set up on the computer desk and my makeup and toiletries in the bathroom. Satisfied I went downstairs to find that Dave had even more company.

"Hey Kat." He greeted. "Hope you don't mind that I invited a few friends over." He smiled.

"Not a problem bro." I smiled.

"Well, this is John Cena." He pointed over to the Dr. of Thugonomics who was in jean shorts and a black word life hoodie. "And this is Paul, also known as Triple H." He said pointing to the cerebral assassin himself who was in just jeans and a white t-shirt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys, I hope to get to know ya'll a little better while we're out on the road." I smiled sweetly and made my way to the kitchen.

"Don't eat anything, we're about to order a pizza!" My brother called after me. I just nodded to myself and looked in the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Let's see, we have beer, water, and um, beer?" I said to myself. Seeing that he didn't have soda, juice or milk of any type I decided on water. Just as I was about to open my bottle of water, my phone went off scaring me. "Christ on a cracker!" I groaned frustrated. "Hey Kristina." I said answering the call.

"So I see you didn't die on your way up." She laughed.

"No, I didn't." I sighed taking a drink of my water.

"What's wrong baby girl?"She asked concerned by the tone in my voice.

"Nothing, it's just really overwhelming. I mean Dave went completely out of his way and set up my room, and I mean out of his way. He got me a king size canopy bed!" I exclaimed, as she whistled. "Not to mention, there's nothing to eat or drink in this house. My choice is either beer or water."

"Beer?" She gagged. "Now that's just nasty!" She laughed. "As for him going out of his way, he just wants you to be happy. Look on the bright side; at least you aren't out on the street, or living with the parentals. It could be worse. You could be living with me!" She continued.

"You do have a point there. Hey John." I greeted as I saw John enter the kitchen. I then pulled the phone away from my ear as I heard my best friend scream. I figured John heard the scream because he looked at me funny. I just shrugged and mouthed 'she's a big Cena fan'. He smiled and shook his head as he left the kitchen. "You done now?" I asked bring my attention back to my obsessed best friend.

"Yeah. Sorry had to get that out. It's been stressful at work, and that just made everything that much better." I could hear the smile in her voice and all I could do was laugh. "Hey now, that's not funny, I can't it that he's gorgeous! And those dimples!"

"Ok stop while you're ahead or I'm going to go out there and tell him exactly what you just said!" I threatened with a smile on my face.

"Oh god, please don't!" She panicked. "I promised if I ever meet him, I won't act like that, this can stay between you and me. But anyways, I gotta go, it's been a long day and it's far from over, I had to bring work home with me. I just wanted to make sure you made it safely and you didn't kill someone on your way there."

"Alright, I'll call you soon and let you know how things are going. Keep me updated on that deployment coming up. I really hope they don't stop loss you. Remember we got plans for when you get out." I said.

"No worries, I got you, and I'll do my damnedest to keep that promise!" We quickly said out goodbyes and I went out to the living room to join my brother and his wrestler friends.  


* * *

Alright, there was chapter 2. I'm currently working on chapter 3. Please be patient, being in the Army and stuck in Kuwait doesn't give me a lot of time to write, but trust me I'm working on it. In the mean time please let me know what you think so far. And trust me I know, it's going a little slow, but I promise to pick things up in the next few chapters.


	3. You Look Like I Need A Drink

Sorry it took me soo long to update. Apparently work is keeping me busier that I thought, not to mention I started another class for my degree. But here it is, chapter 3.

And thanks to all of you that reviewed =]

**|NOTE: I still dont own anyone. I wish I did, but that dream has yet to come true =/|**

* * *

I tried to hide out in the kitchen as long as possible however; my plan didn't work out too well. Soon enough Dave came in with 5 pizza boxes in his hands.

"What are you still doing in here?" He asked.

"Well at first I was attempting to look for something to drink, when I realized you need to go to the store and buy some food. Then I got a call from my best friend." I stated.

"About that," He started. "I planned on doing that before you got here, but just never found the time."

I shook my head, only my brother would forget to buy food. "Sounds like something we can do tomorrow."

"You're on your own on that one. I have a house show tomorrow." He said while grabbing a piece of pizza out of the box.

'Figures.' I thought. Oh well, it would be something to keep me busy while he was gone. Quickly I grabbed a slice of the warm pizza before it was devoured by the crew that was currently invading the living room.

Walking back out into the living room, I realized that there were even more people here than before. Taking in my surroundings I saw the familiar faces of Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, Mark Calloway, and Glen Jacobs. I also saw quite a few people I didn't recognize. 'Must be new to the business' I thought to myself.

"Kat, why don't you come over here and join us?" I heard Randy call from the couch. I smile sweetly and walked over to join them. Sitting on the arm of the couch next to Randy, I politely participated in their small talk about the new story lines and the upcoming paper view. Granted none of it interested me, I kept up with the conversation. Eventually, I was pushed out due to my lack of knowledge.

Feeling a little uncomfortable just sitting there, I decided to head outside to get some air. As soon as I was out the door I was greeted by Dave's pit bulls, Rocket his gorgeous red nosed pit and Lucifer his blue nosed pit, both of which I named. I bent down to pet them both, only to be interrupted by John stepping outside.

"Hey." He greeted, I smiled returning his greeting. "So I take it your friend on the phone is a fan?"

"Who Kristina?" I laughed. "Yeah, just a tad." I sighed.

"A tad? I could hear her over the phone." He smiled.

"That's my crazy best friend." I sighed. "I'm gonna miss her."

"Well why didn't she come up here with you?" He asked.

"Number one, she's in the Army. So number two, it's hard to get her away from Virginia." I frowned.

"Oh, an Army girl, I like the sounds of that. We have a show there next week, why don't you get her tickets?" He suggested.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that?! You're the best John!" I squealed giving him a hug.

"I do what I can." He smiled. "but, as a payment for my awesome idea, you gotta show me a picture of this Kristina, and possibly introduce me to her Monday." He said in an innocent tone.

I laughed. "That I can do." I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. "That's a pic of me and her right after we met." I said showing him the picture of us nice and sweaty after the Parkway Drive show. The only reaction I received out of John was a huge smile and a quiet comment of "I better meet her Monday."

"Lets go back inside, I hear there is alcohol to be drunk, and Rock Band to be played." He said holding the door open for me.

Quickly I joined in the festivities, after finding a bottle of Captain Morgan in the cupboard. It had been a while since I had had Captain straight up. The first few shots had burned going down and my face cringed at the taste.

"Ugh!" I said disgustedly as I took another shot. "Oh but how I love the burn." I rejoiced seconds later.

"Slow down there turbo, you'll be gone before you know it." Randy said trying to take the bottle away from me, just to have his hand slapped.

"MY bottle, YOU can't have it!" I said walking to the living room.

Stepping into the large room, I was quickly greeted by a terrible, shrill sound. I immediately saw Ric Flair in his drunken glory attempt to sing Coheed and Cambria, but to no avail. I laughed as I watched John attempt to beat the drums in rhythm, Hunter fumble over the guitar solo, and Dave chill as he played the bass part. Soon enough, John noticed me laughing.

"Hey, you think you can do better?" He asked.

"I know I can!" I challenged. "Give me the mike and either put on Paramore or Flyleaf and I'll show you how it's done." I smirked.

Soon enough the melody of Paramore's 'That's What You Get' started and I began to rock out. Once the song ended we looked at the break down of how each person did.

"Ha! Told you so Johnny boy, 100 percent. Beat that!" I gloated. The night continued on like that, people drinking and playing Rock Band. Slowly, one by one, everyone started to find their way to either a spare bedroom, or a vacant piece of furniture. I noticed John asleep on the sofa, and couldn't resist dashing off clumsily to my room to find a Sharpie marker. Skillfully and carefully I drew a few pictures on his face, including one of a penis, and snapped a picture with my camera phone. In my current state, I shouldn't have been drunk texting, but eventually sent the picture to my lovely, obsessed best friend. Minutes later I received a call from none other than Kristina.

"Hello?" I slurred.

"Kat, are you drunk?" She asked knowing the obvious answer.

"No! Why would you think that?!" I tried to play off my drunken speech with an innocent voice.

"Could be the picture you sent me of John, or maybe the text that accompanied it that was nothing but jumbled letters." She laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said.

"Here's an idea, why don't you go to bed and sleep off the drunken stupor you're in?" She suggested.

"Yes mommy." I obeyed, and hung up the phone. I trudged drunkenly off to my room and quickly passed out on my bed.

I was sleeping pretty well until I attempted to roll over and was met with what felt like a wall behind me. In my state of drowsiness I attempted to pull my blanket around me further, but felt resistance. Now I was wide awake, slowly I moved my hand behind me to attempt to feel the "wall" that was blocking my movement and felt the heat of someone's body. "What the hell?' I thought as I sat straight up in my bed. I looked to my left saw a sleeping form laying next to me. My next instinct was to check to see if my clothes were still on. I gently lifted up the blanket and looked down at my body. 'Nope, clothes are still on.' Baffled by the situation at hand, I looked around my room, to my left I saw the horrid red numbers of my alarm clock read 9:15 AM. At least I wasn't in a coma after last night. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness in my room, nothing seemed out of place. Weird. I had absolutely no clue as to who was lying next to me. "What the hell happened last night?" I mumbled to myself, just to feel the person next to me stir.

* * *

I wonder who Kat woke up next to?

But there you have it folks, CH 3. I know, it's a little short, but it's all I could get for the moment. Don't worry CH 4 is on its way! In the mean time, let me know what you think!


	4. Morning Surprise!

Well, I've been working pretty diligently on CH 4, however it seems like every time I sit down to work on it, something comes up.

* * *

"Morning." I heard the figure next to me grumble. I instantly froze with my mouth wide open, grasping the blanket tightly around me. Slowly the figure rolled over and I was face to face with none other than Randy Orton. "You trying to catch flies there sweetheart?" He asked as my shock slowly turned to anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" I screamed flying out of my bed.

"Ya know, that's a good question, guess I thought this was a guest bedroom last night." He said slowly sitting up rubbing the drunken slumber from his eyes.

"Riiight, a guest bedroom with someone already sleeping in the bed. Sure Orton, like I so believe that bullshit." I said crossing my arms.

"It wouldn't be the first time I bunked up with one of the guys after a wild night like last night. Not to mention I couldn't tell who was in the bed, you had your head covered." He said getting out of the bed looking for his shirt that I had just now realized was nowhere to be found. I couldn't help but stare at his chiseled chest as he searched my room. I was mesmerized by his muscles until he spoke again flinging me back to reality.

"Like what you see?" He asked smirking. "I must say, you don't look too bad yourself." My eyes grew wide I looked down to realize that all I was in was my black and white skull pajama pants and a red tank top. I dashed to my closet and grabbed a black hoodie and threw it on, I really didn't need Randy Orton checking me out. I slipped into my bathroom as he continued to look for his shirt. I looked at my image in the mirror and looked as if I was hit by a train. My hair was going in all sorts of directions, my eyeliner and mascara were smeared across my face, and I had horrible morning breath. Deciding to make myself look more appropriate, I took my brush and ran it through my hair pulling it up into a messy pony tail. I then quickly brushed my teeth and washed the make up from my face. Looking at my image in the mirror now, my face looked naked without my usual make up, but I had a fresh, rejuvenated look after the crazy night I had.

Walking back into my room realizing that Randy was nowhere to be found, I grabbed my cell phone and headed downstairs. Once in the living room I saw a group clustered around the couch laughing hysterically. Joining them, I found John on the couch with Sharpie drawings all over his face and couldn't help but join in the hysterics.

"Wow! That's great! Looks like John likes the penis a little more than he says." Hunter said doubling over in laughter. The comment made everyone laugh even harder. Eventually we woke John up.

"What's so funny guys?" He yawned.

"Just go look in the mirror." Ric sniggered.

"No… You guys…" He trailed off getting up to go to the bathroom. "YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES!" We heard him call from the bathroom. Once again, the group in the living room bust out in laughter.

After the amusement was over and John was sulking on the couch, I decided to check my phone to see what trouble I got myself into last night. Most of my friends know I'm notorious for drunken texting, so they shrug it off, but I had to check. Going through my sent messages I noticed I sent a picture message to Kristina. I opened it up just to see a picture of John passed out on the couch with the drawings all over his face. I scrolled down to see if there was any text with it and found "lnoj wibt I dhf 2 yovr mao". Thinking about it for a second I realized that I attempted to say "Look what I did 2 your man." I chuckled to myself and decided to give my best friend a call.

"Well you're up early." She answered. "I figured you would be dead to the world."

"I was, until I woke up to find Randy in my bed." I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't?!" She exclaimed.

"No I didn't. He passed out in my bed though." I told her. I continued on about the events of the morning going from the Randy incident to waking up John by laughing.

"That poor guy. I feel bad for him." She sighed. "Only you would do something that cruel."

"I was drunk. I do stupid shit. What can I say? But I do have some good news. A little birdie gave me an idea." I started.

"OOH! Tell me!" She screamed excitedly. "I want in on this!"

"Well, Monday is Raw as you know, and I don't know if you know this, but it's going to be in Richmond. So I was thinking of getting you tickets, and if you're good a backstage pass. I just have to work out all the details with my brother." I said.

"OMG OMG OMG! I LOVEEE YOU!" I heard her yell.

"Well, you can thank your lover boy for the idea." I smiled knowing I had made her day. "But, I'm going to get going, I need food!"

"Alright, I'll catch you on Monday!" She said excitedly then hung up. Putting my phone in my pocket I hear my stomach growl.

"Ugh, I need food!" I sighed getting up and heading to the kitchen to see if Dave had anything relatively close to food. I came up empty handed. "This is crap!" I exclaimed slamming a cupboard door shut.

"Whoa there, what's crap?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and was face to face with the blue eyed boyish grin of Randy Orton.

"Could be the fact that there's no food in this house, or the fact that my brother doesn't know how to go to the store and buy food. Most likely both." I rolled my eyes. "Do you happen to know where a decent grocery store is around here?"

"Yeah, let me get some shoes on and I'll go with you." He said starting to exit the kitchen.

"Whoa! Who says I wanted company!?" I asked following him.

"We'll put it this way, either I go with you, or you find out how to get there on your own." He retorted.

"Guess I'm on my own!" I smiled walking upstairs to get my flip flops, car keys and wallet. "I'll be back!" I called to no one in particular and started to head out the door.

"HOLD ON!" I heard someone call from behind me.

"What do you want John?" I asked still heading towards my car.

"Where are you going and can I go!?" He asked.

"UGH! Fine, get in before someone else decides to join me." I said slamming my car door shut.

The drive was fairly quiet, except for John humming a tune that was in his head. It felt like I had been driving forever, when in reality is was about 20 minutes. "So, where are we headed to?" He asked.

"Well, I was trying to find a grocery store, but I think I'm a little lost." I said defeated.

"Oh that's easy; make a left here and then a right at the light." He smiled.

I followed his directions and before I knew it I was in the parking lot of Food Lion. I hurriedly jumped out of my car and headed inside. Once in the doors I snagged a cart and started wandering the store. I was in my own little world walking up and down the aisles grabbing things here and there throwing them into the cart. I had forgotten all about John until he spoke up.

"So do you always go shopping in your pajamas?" He asked eying my outfit.

"Sometimes, depends on how I feel. Hell sometimes I even wear my slippers!" I laughed. He just shook his head at my response. "Shoot, this is nothing, Kristina and I would dress up in the craziest outfits just to walk down the street!" I continued.

"Speaking of which, is she able to come to Raw on Monday?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's really excited. Now it's really more of a matter of getting her a ticket and backstage pass." I said, as I grabbed 5lbs of ground beef.

"Just give me her last name, and I'll take care of the rest." John said with a smile. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but he seemed interested in my best friend. As we continued our adventure through the store we worked out the details of the coming Monday, as well as the events of last night. An hour later we left Food Lion with almost $200 worth of food, which I hope would last a while.

With Dave gone for his house show on Saturday, I had a nice peaceful weekend to myself in his massive house, slowly counting down the hours until Monday when I could see my best friend again. I couldn't wait to see all the familiar faces and meet all the new superstars, and a bonus was that I wouldn't be alone!

* * *

Well, there you have it chapter 4.

Let me know what you think or leave me some love in a review. Maybe it will motivate me to work on Chapter 5.


	5. Reunited Once Again

Here it is, the infamous Chapter 5. Beware, it does change points of view but as normal, i dont own anyone except for Kat and Kristina, they are my slaves.

* * *

Chapter 5

The weekend came and went fairly quickly with Dave busy with the house show, his friends coming and going, and me trying to adjust to my new surroundings. Before I knew it, it was Monday and I was heading down to Richmond for Monday Night Raw. It was about two in the afternoon by the time I reached the arena, and I still had to pick up the tickets and passes for me and Kristina. Quickly I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Dave letting him know that I was there.

"Here are both sets of tickets. Make sure you guys are here no later than 6 so you can get backstage before the show starts." He instructed passing me the envelopes that contained our tickets and passes.

"Got it!" I nodded. "I'm going to go to her apartment; I'll make sure we're back by then." I drove off and quickly drove towards Ft. Lee, where my best friend was stationed. 'Might as well head to her place and wait.' I thought to myself. I still had a few hours before she got off.

I pulled into the complex and found a parking space in front of her building. I quickly made my way up to the second floor and attempted to find the key to her apartment. "Thank god she gave me a key." I sighed to myself trying a few different keys in the lock. After my 3rd failed attempt the door opened much to my surprise.

"HOLY SHIT!" I gasped, just to see the menacing smile of my best friend. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Nice to see you too!" She greeted. "I took a 4 day pass so I could spend some time with you." She said moving so I could enter the apartment. "So how's living with Dave?"

"It's different. Definitely not like living here. There is always someone there! If it's not Randy or John, its Hunter and Shawn, seems like I'll never get alone time." I sighed. "Other than that, it's pretty relaxed. I'm really hoping that I get a chance to work for the business!"

"That's good to hear. Things haven't changed much since you've left. I still work 9 to 5, unless one of my soldiers decides to do something stupid. Other than that, I have a few more months and I'm done!" I exclaimed.

"Sounds great! Oh, here are your tickets. We have to be back at the arena at 6. Also, I hate to do this, but if at all possible do you think you could wear your uniform to the show? You can change later." I smiled innocently.

"Sure, I guess I can do that for you." She laughed. "As long as I can change at the arena before the show, there is no way in hell I'm wearing that damn thing for 3 hours before hand."

While we waited to go to the arena Kristina and I caught up on everything that had happed which included her and Martin breaking up. "I never thought that would happen." I said shocked at the news.

"You and me both, but he claimed that I was cheating on him, so I let him believe what he wanted and went my own way. There's no point in trying to convince someone the truth when they don't want to hear it." She explained.

"Point taken. Do you think it has to do with that picture I sent you?" I asked remembering the picture of John I sent to her just days before.

"If it does, oh well, his loss. I'm tired of his games and drama. I really don't need the stress. Oh! After the show we should so take the guys to Tiki Bob's!" She exclaimed, and I nodded in agreement. "Shit, I really should get my bags together, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be helpful. Don't forget to bring some club attire too!" I laughed following her to her room.

Kristina's POV

Quickly I packed a duffle bag with my uniform and boot, an outfit for the club, make up and some accessories. While I was packing, I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror and realized I needed to touch up my hair and makeup.

"Are you done yet?!" I hear Kat say as she walked into my room while I was in the process of changing into a turquoise tank and a dark gray tank. "When did you get new ink!?"

"Oh this?" I asked point to the set of stars that went from my hip all the way up my ribs. "The other day, I decided to get some ink done and came out with my ribs done." I said showing her the other side that matched.

"That's what now?" She asked shaking her head.

"I believe that makes 8 or 9." I laughed. "What do you think?" I asked turning around to get her approval of my outfit that consisted of light blue jeans, the layered tank tops and a pair of black flip flops.

"You look good. Trying to show off your chest piece?" She smirked.

"You know it! Let me touch up my makeup and we can go." I said walking to the bathroom to fix my eyeliner and run a brush through my hair. Quickly we exited my apartment and headed for her BMW.

On our way up to the arena Kat and I were rocking out to Parkway Drive, head banging, singing, the works! The stares we were receiving from the other drivers just motivated us to keep up our crazy behavior. Before I knew it we were at the Richmond Coliseum, just to be swarmed by the press and fans. That was until they realized that we were no one important.

"Well, that was a warm welcome." I laughed getting out of the car.

"That's normal! I don't know how many times that has happened. I blame the car." Kat said opening her trunk so we could grab our bags. "So are you excited?" She asked continuing the conversation.

"You bet! I get to meet some of my favorite wrestlers and chill with my best friend! What more can I ask for?!" I exclaimed. She laughed at my excitement and we went to enter the building. We were stopped by the security guard at the door and flashed our all access passes, without hesitation he let us through.

"Now to find my brother's dressing room." Kat sighed. We ventured around the backstage area for a while until we ran into the Legend Killer himself.

"Hey Kat!" He greeted walking up to us. "Who's your friend?" He asked holding his hand out.

"I'm Kristina." I smiled shaking his hand.

"Any idea where Dave's locker room is?" Kat asked with a lost look.

"Yeah, I was headed that way myself, I'll take you lovely ladies over there if you would like." He smiled at Kat.

"That would be wonderful." She replied. I saw the sparks there instantly. Now that would be an interesting couple, maybe I'll do some investigating.

Randy did exactly as he said he would and took us to Dave's locker room. Walking in I was slightly overwhelmed, this place was huge and filled with some of the top wrestlers on Raw. Looking around the room staring in amazement I saw none other than Triple H, John Cena, Cody, Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. It was a dream come true.

"This must be Kristina." John said breaking the silence.

"The one and only!" I smiled.

"Stop oogling my best friend John!" Kat rolled her eyes. "Men these days. Anyways Kristina, I'm sure you know who they all are, but just to introduce you, this is my BEST friend Kristina." Kat said stressing the word best while shooting a glance at John. While trying to pass time until the show started we all talked, well mainly myself because everyone was interested in what I did for the military.

"So what is it exactly that you do for the military?" Triple H asked me.

"I'm a Mortuary Affairs Specialist. Yes its a gruesome as it sounds, but its also a very honorable and thankless job. I work with our fallen soldiers and make sure they make it home to their familes." I smiled as the conversation took its typical turn of people asking how I did what I did, and I gave them the usual responses.

"Don't you have to change?" Kat asked me knowing that converstations about what I did sometimes made me uncomfortable.

"Wow, you read my mind, I was about ready to ask you where I could go change." She pointed me towards the door near the back of the room. I quickly slipped into the bathroom much to my relief. Hurriedly I put on my uniform, fixed my hair and slipped back out of the bathroom in record time.

"That was quick." Kat laughed. "Normally it takes you forever!"

"What can I say, I'm excited for the show." I smiled placing my duffle bag in the corner out of the way.

"Wow." I hear behind me. "What a change" I turned around and came face to face with John Cena himself. "The uniform suits you Staff Sergeant."

"Someone who actually knows the ranks, I'm impressed." I said moving towards Kat. "Well my dear, shouldn't we be going? Don't want to miss the beginning of the show." Quickly her and I made our exit.

"Well, that went well I think?" Kat said as we were walking the halls towards the entrance to the arena.

"You think, it was a little awkward with all of them asking about what I did. Its like they've never seen a soldier before." I laughed.

"Give them a break, they have seen soldiers, but none that do what you do. However, John seemed pretty interested in you." She stated changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's definitely a plus. I just wish they could ask me about tattoos instead of the Army." I sighed.

"You'll be fine, that will probably be the next topic up for discussion. People can never stop staring at that chest piece of yours." She laughed.

* * *

There you have it, CH 5. I've already started 6, hopefully it wont take me half as long to get it up.


	6. A short Break

Kristinaxchaos here,

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since my last update. Please don't think that I've forgotten about my story, I'm attempting to work on it little by little. However with my deployment winding down to the last month, things in my office have been very hectic limiting the time that I'm given to write. Even my college classes are suffering. Hopefully now that things are starting to slow down I'll be given more time to write. My goal is to get the next chapter up before I leave the sandbox, if not as soon as I get home.


End file.
